Victoria Chainsmeow
Victoria Chainsmeow - hybryda kotołaka i ducha. Liczy sobie 17 lat. Upiorka pochodzi z Polstrachu, z miasta Złoznań. Nastolatka jest zrobiona na podstawie autorki. Wygląd Victoria jest połączeniem kotołaka i ducha. Jako kotołak ma kocie uszka i ogonek, a jako duch jest... niematerialna. Cera nastolatki jest dość blada. Jest średniego wzrostu. Oczy nastolatki są szare z domieszką błękitu, a włosy długie, czekoladowe. Uszy są takiej barwy, jak "skóra" duszki, a ogon na początku taki, jak skóra, lecz po tym zmienia kolor na rudy. Hybryda nienawidzi się stroić i na co dzień zakłada najzwyklejsze bluzy, jeansy i trampki. Uwielbia ona osoby w za dużych bluzach i uważa, że wyglądają uroczo. Charakter Victoria należy do dość nieśmiałych upiorków. Nie lubi zbyt długo przebywać wśród obcych i dość szybko się wtedy ulatnia. Czasem dla "nowych", którzy na siłę chcą się z nią zaprzyjaźnić jest wredna, lecz jak się ją bliżej pozna, to się tym zyskuje. Niektórzy uważają Victorię za zimną postać. Głównie to przez pierwsze wrażenie, czyli oschłe powitania i dość zimne usposobienie. Co za tym idzie inni również stają się szorstcy dla samej kotołaczki. Ona nic sobie z tego nie robi, jednak jak ktoś zacznie przeginać, potrafi zaleźć za skórę o ile się ją ma Przy swoich straszyciołach kotołaczka jest sympatyczna i zawsze można liczyć na jej pomocną dłoń. Upiorki, które spędzają dużo czasu razem z duszką dobrze wiedzą, że ta jest bardzo gadatliwa. Nie potrafi się zamknąć na 5 minut przy znajomych, bo nie wytrzymuje. Często też mówi o jedzeniu i tworzy różnie, najczęściej mało zabawne teksty porównujące coś do jedzenia. Dziewczyna ma dość dziwaczny humor i zazwyczaj jej żarty śmieszą tylko ją. To jednak nie zraża jej do opowiadania różnych dowcipów. Bardzo powoli wszystko "kuma". Nastolatka bardzo lubi lekcje w Straszyceum i jest najbardziej aktywną uczennicą w klasie. Zwykle po lekcjach bardzo boli ją ręka od nadmiernego podnoszenia jej. Jest prymuską, lecz nie można powiedzieć że kujonką. Kotołak jest dość leniwy i nie lubi zbyt dużo nauki. Nastolatka jest słaba z historii i z WF-u. Mimo, że sprawia wrażenie przy przyjaciołach wesołej i troszkę głupiutkiej, a przy innych upiorach zimnej i trudnej do "złamania", kotołaczka potrafi się rozpłakać przez najmniejszy szczegół. Często, kiedy ktoś po raz kolejny będzie przeginał z obelgami lub też, kiedy przyjaciel/przyjaciółka się od niej odwrócą. Kiedy jest smutna i samotna, widać diametralne zmiany w jej charakterze - zdaje się w ogóle nie odczuwać emocji. Kiedy jednak przyjaciele wyjmują pomocną dłoń, bezuczuciowa skorupka pęka. Kiedy już znajdzie "przyjaciela", jest oddana i zrobi wszystko dla tej osoby. Dlatego też tak przeżywa spory. Zdolności i umiejętności Zdolności Przenikanie przez różne obiekty Vic - jak to duch - potrafi przenikać przez ściany i różne obiekty, jak np. rzeźby gargulców czy też szafki uczniów. Ta umiejętność jest bardzo przydatna, kiedy kotka chce zdobyć jakieś przydatne informacje. Raz przenikała przez zbroję rycerza, przez co sprowadziła zagładę na Złoznań mały spojler, ale cii Przenikanie przez upiory To duszka potrafi tylko, kiedy jest zdekoncentrowana, czyli kiedy np. się potknie. Szybko potrafi jednak odzyskać koncentracje. Kiedy kotka przez kogoś przenika ta osoba słyszy w głowie miałczenie, po czym zaczyna jej się kręcić w głowie. Umiejętności Pisanie Victoria pokochała pisanie dzięki swojej starszej siostrze, która miała bardzo wiele zapisanych zeszytów. Kotołaczka zabrała jeden z szafki i zaczęła pisać. Bardzo jej się to spodobało i pisała więcej i więcej. W szkole potworcowej rywalizowała ze swoim dobrym znajomym czyje książki są lepsze zawsze były jego. Teraz skupia się na pisaniu książki inspirowanej swoim życiem "Przygody Valerie". Często, kiedy coś pisze i ma na to wenę, w jej snach pojawiają się różne sceny do książek. Kiedy śpi dziewczyna ma najwięcej inspiracji. Projektowanie Kotołak polubił projektowanie, gdy dostał od najstarszej siostry szkicownik na urodziny. Dość niechętnie zaczęła tworzyć ubrania, lecz potem zaczęło jej się to bardziej podobać. Tworzyła ubrania codziennie po kilkanaście, aż w końcu.... skończyły się kartki. Nastolatka bardzo długo namawiała siostrę, by ta kupiła jej następne, więc na Dzień Dziecka dostała 3 nowe szkicownik. Nadal chętnie projektuje. Rysowanie Coś, co dziewczyna kocha. Uwielbia rysować, robiła to zawsze i robi to do dziś. Nastolatka ma w swoich szafkach pełno zeszytów, w których ćwiczyła swoje umiejętności. Uczy się na swoich błędach podczas robienia rysunków i idzie jej to coraz lepiej. Tylko nadal jest coś, czego nie potrafi - anatomia. Relacje Rodzina Rodzina Victorii jest bardzo liczna. Mama kotki jest kotołakiem, a tata duchem. Bardzo kocha swoich rodziców i zrobiłaby dla nich wszystko. Duszka ma też czwórkę starszego rodzeństwa - najstarszą siostrę (duch), najstarszego brata (kotołak), starszą siostrę (kotołak) i starszego brata (duch). Jej rodzina składa też się z wielu cioci, wujków i kuzynów. Przyjaciele Amelie Purrmeow Amelie i Victoria są dobrymi przyjaciółkami, Vic zawsze może się Amm wyżalić, kiedy ma jakiś problem, tak samo czuje się też kotka. Poznały się przez internet, kiedy Victoria miała trudny czas w potworówce, kiedy wszyscy się od niej odwrócili, bo jedna upiorka oskarżyła ją o kradzież książki. Duszka nie miała nikogo, z kim mogłaby się pośmiać. Założyła konto na forum społecznościowym. Od razu zaczepiła ją pewna upiorka. Wydawała się bardzo sympatyczna, dlatego Vic zaczęła z nią konwersację. Duszce świetnie się pisało z tajemniczą dziewczyną. Mogła jej się wyżalić i potrafiła wysłuchać. Nawet, kiedy sprawa ze skradzioną książką została wyjaśniona, Victoria dalej utrzymywała kontakt z Amelie i chętnie z nią pisała. Rozmawiały tak ze sobą przez internet, nawet nie wiedząc, jak wygląda drugi upiór za ekranem. Pewnego dnia - dokładnie dwa tygodnie przed rozpoczęciem nauki w Straszyceum - Victoria napisała do Amelie, że wybiera się do Straszyceum. Ta szybko jej odpisała, że również tam będzie się uczyć. Vic była bardzo podekscytowana, że wreszcie pozna swą internetową przyjaciółkę. Umówiły się na spotkanie i... wreszcie zobaczyły się na żywo. Do dziś się przyjaźnią i bardzo lubią swoje towarzystwo. Blair DeGhoul Victoria dostała bardzo słabą ocenę z historii na koniec półrocza, żeby to poprawić musiała zaliczyć na najlepsze oceny jeden wielki sprawdzian ze wszystkich tematów półrocza. Upiorka była pewna, że nie da rady zaliczyć sprawdzianu, więc postanowiła poprosić jakiegoś mądrego upiora o pomoc. Z jej obliczeń wynikało, że Blair DeGhoul jest bardzo mądra, dlatego postanowiła poprosić ją o pomoc. Gargulec bardzo chętnie przystał na tę propozycje i zaproponowała, by przyjść do duszki i pomóc w nauce. Kotołaczka się zgodziła i po szkole poszły do domu Victorii. Blair tłumaczyła zagadnienia Victorii przez całą noc, a potem przed pójściem do szkoły odpytała z całego materiału. Chociaż obie były potem przez cały dzień niemalże nieprzytomne, ponieważ nie spały całą noc, Victorii udało się zdać sprawdzian na najwyższą możliwą ocenę. Duszka uznała, że ma wielki dług wobec Blair i postanowiła ją bliżej poznać. Do dziś są wspaniałymi przyjaciółkami Oliver McCheetah Victoria i Oliver znają się jeszcze z czasów, kiedy oboje chodzili do przedszkola. Młody gepard zauważył kotkę łkającą nad swoją ukochaną zabawką, którą przez przypadek popsuła. Chłopiec w mig ją naprawił, oddając ją zdziwionej duszce. Zaczęła go zagadywać, dowiadując się przy okazji, że mieszkają całkiem blisko siebie. Od tego czasu stali się wręcz nierozłączni. Bardzo dużo zmieniło się, gdy oboje zaczęli uczęszczać do szkoły. W ich podstawówce niesamowicie znany był duet hybrydy i geparda i każdy wiedział, że jeśli zadrze z jednym, to będzie mieć na pieńku z tym drugim. Niektóre osoby uważały, że Victoria i Oliver chodzą ze sobą, lecz przyjaciele zawsze rozwiewały te plotki, publicznie się ze sobą kłócąc. W gimnazjum gepard zaczął czuć coś dziwnego wobec Vic. Kiedy była blisko niego, jego ciało przeszywała fala nieokreślonego, ale bardzo przyjemnego ciepła, a kiedy na niego krzyczała, czuł dziwny ból. I zawsze bardzo się spinał, jeśli miała do niego przyjść wykonać projekt. Nie do końca rozumiał, co się z nim dzieje. Strasznie chciał się dowiedzieć, jaka dziwna siła sprawia, że nie może przestać myśleć o swojej przyjaciółce. Wszystko zrozumiał, gdy Victoria pomagała mu w opiece nad jego - wtedy sześcioletnią - siostrą. Przyjaciele postanowili zrobić do jedzenia spaghetti. Gdy Oliver szedł w stronę Judy z talerzem pełnym makaronu... potknął się o dywan i całe spaghetti wylądowało na jego twarzy. Duszka śmiała się wraz z siostrą swojego przyjaciela, i wtedy właśnie, słysząc śmiech Vic zrozumiał, że czuje do niej coś więcej. A kiedy po dłuższym czasie zebrał się na odwagę, by wyznać nastolatce miłość... ona wyjechała. Gepard myślał, że życie chyba sobie z niego kpi. Zrezygnowany starał się zapomnieć o uczuciach wobec hybrydy. I zapomniał. Tak jakby Spotkali się ponownie, kiedy Victoria przyjechała do swojego rodzinnego miasta na swoje urodziny. Przez cały czas, kiedy pomagał Vic i jej przyjaciółką nie przypominał sobie o uczuciu. Dopiero podczas urodzinowego przyjęcia duszki przypomniał sobie, jak bardzo kochał Victorię, dlatego też postanowił pójść do Straszyceum, gdzie ich "team" został reaktywowany. Haruka Haruhiro Victoria poznała Harukę w Residents of Souls, jednak bliższe relacje zyskały znacznie później. Hybryda przechadzała się po szkole , szukając Olivera, którego przypadkiem zgubiła. Oczywiście nie usłyszała, kiedy ten powiedział, że musi wracać do siebie i myślała, że chłopak samotnie kręci się po szkole szukając swojej przyjaciółki, niczym wierny piesek swej właścicielki. W każdym razie, kotołaczka kręcąc się po korytarzu usłyszała czyiś głos śpiewający jedną z jej ukochanych piosenek z jednego z ulubionych anime nie Love Live, fcale. Fcale nie Self Control, fcale. Chęć odnalezienia chłopaka nie była już taka ważna, duszka chciała tylko wiedzieć, kto tak perfekcyjnie zna jej ulubioną piosenkę. Nastolatka dotarła do sali plastycznej, gdzie siedziała Kitsune, czytając sobie książkę. Okazało się, że to ona śpiewała. Nie odzywała się, jedynie słuchała delikatnego głosu białowłosej. Nie mogła się powstrzymać, więc sama zaczęła śpiewać. Haruka podskoczyła i szybko się odwróciła. Vic przeprosiła ją za przerwanie jej, ale nie mogła się powstrzymać do dołączenia się, tłumacząc, że to jej ukochana piosenka. Rozmowa bardzo szybko zeszła na temat anime i okazało się, że nastolatki mają naprawdę podobny gust do japońskich animacji. Obecnie często są widywane razem i robią sobie wieczorki anime, gdzie oglądają swoje ulubione. Airi Kanegawa Znajomość Victorii i Airi zaczęła się już pierwszego dnia, kiedy wampirka przekroczyła bramę Straszyceum - kotołaczka zgłosiła się, by oprowadzać nową uczennicę po szkole. Hybryda widząc, że czarnowłosa nie jest zainteresowana szkołą, próbowała ją w jakiś sposób zachęcić, by chociaż zadała jedno pytanie dotyczące szkoły. Niestety, bez skutku. Nastolatka ze zrezygnowaniem pożegnała się z Airi po południu i ich drogi się rozeszły. Jednak tylko na chwilę. Kiedy wampirzyca otrzymała klucze do swojego pokoju w dormitorium okazało się, że... będzie go dzielić z kotką. Victoria była z tego powodu zachwycona, Airi zaś było to obojętne. Dzisiaj Victoria uważa ją za swoją przyjaciółkę, szesnastolatka zaś traktuję ją jako swoją znajomą. Lahela Langour Znajomi Justine Saina Justin Saina Victorię muzyk miał okazję bliżej poznać podczas zajęć chemicznych. Oboje cóż, nie pałają sympatią do tego przedmiotu. Nie to że Justina nigdy nie interesowała chemia...po prostu...był w niej strasznie słaby. Utrzymywał się na dwójkach lub trójkach, co bardzo rzadko się zdarzało. Los chciał że siedzieli obok siebie w ławce, Victoria właśnie miała zamiar przelać zielonkawy płyn do kolby Erlenmeyera, a zadaniem Justina było obserwowanie co się dzieje, obserwował tak kilka dobrych minut i nic...zrezygnowani i pewni słabej oceny poddali się, Victoria w tym samym momencie potrąciła kolbą co sprawiło że jej zawartość wymieszała się ze sobą i....zaczęła niebezpiecznie bulgotać! Przerażeni uczniowie uciekali w popłochu natomiast Victoria i Justin z uśmiechami zdziwienia obserwowali reakcję, kiedy piana opadła, ujrzeli....malutki kawałek kryształu na spodzie kolby. Chwilę później do klasy wszedł nauczyciel którego mina nie wróżyła nic dobrego, ze spuszczonymi głowami byli gotowi na karę i monolog ze strony profesora, jednakże ku ich wielkiemu zdziwieniu, po ocenie prac uczniów które wypadły słabo, zatrzymał się przy kolbie hybryd. Chwilę się jej przyglądał i z przejęciem krzyknął że doskonale wykonali zadanie, spytał się ich jak otrzymali kryształ po czym wstawił Justinowi i Victorii po piątce z plusem. Justin nie za bardzo wiedział co odpowiedzieć profesorowi, ale Victoria wtrąciła że pochyliła kolbę, (oczywiście nie dodała że nie chcący, trzeba celebrować chwilę bycia najlepszym w klasie, zwłaszcza z chemii) nauczyciel chwilkę bił brawo na cześć odkrycia znajomych, po czym zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę. Hybrydy przybiły sobie piątkę, po czym każde odpłynęło w swoją stronę. Obecnie widywani są na lekcjach różnego rodzaju, nie tylko na chemii. Miłość Kotka jeszcze w nikim się nie zakochała. Zawsze chciała znaleźć sympatycznego upiora, z którym dzieliłaby swe pasje. Zakochany w niej jest jej najlepszy przyjaciel - Oliver McCheetah - lecz ta nie zauważa jego zainteresowania jej osobą. Wrogowie Neomi Cay Dziewczyny miały nieprzyjemność poznać się na warsztatach metalurgicznych. Vic wleciała nieco spóźniona do klasy i zszokowana stwierdziła, że ktoś zajął jej miejsce obok jej "przyjaciela" Olivera. Tym ktoś była Neomi, zajęta piłowaniem swoich paznokci kiedy to biedny gepard zajmował się dwoma pracami na raz - swoją i jej. Hybryda miała już zamiar usiąść gdzie indziej, ale w pewnym momencie chłopak oparzył się a syrena widząc to zaczęła go pocieszać w bardzo niewybredny sposób - widać było, że próbuje go poderwać, co tylko speszyło Olivera. Tego było dla Victorii za wiele. Nie zważając na nic podleciała do dziewczyny i powiedziała jej co o tym myśli. Oczywiście Neo nie pozostała jej dłużna i zaczęła robić jej przykrości. Skończyło się na szarpaninie i wizycie obu dziewczyn "na dywaniku" dyrektorki. Od tamtej pory szczerze za sobą nie przepadają. Zwierzak Panna Chainsmeow jest dumną posiadaczką suczki o imieniu Aria. Ta bardzo kocha swojego psiaka i nie wie, co by bez niego zrobiła. Suczka jest bardzo energiczna i skora do zabawy. Drugim zwierzątkiem duszki jest królik miniaturka Tokuś. Sierść zwierzątka jest w kolorze brązu z licznymi plamkami koloru rudego. Bardzo kapryśny królik, który wszystko co je musi być świeże. Jednak kocha swoją właścicielkę. Klasyczny potwór Kotołak - fikcyjny gatunek. Wiele osób mylnie uważa, że stworzony jest na wzór wilkołaka. Tak naprawdę to sama nazwa człowieka-wilka została zapożyczona. Jedną z wcześniejszych form potwora była egipska bogini Bastet. Kotołak to także człowiek, który może przemienić się w ogromnego kota. Wtedy staje się niebezpieczną bestią,lecz nie poluje na ludzi, tylko na drobniejsze zwierzęta. Groźny staje się, gdy ktoś go zaatakuje. Istnieje także jego drugie wyobrażenie, jako hybrydę człowieka i tygrysa. Owłosionego, z długim ogonem i ostrymi pazurami, charakteryzującego się zwinnością zwierzęcia oraz umysłem człowieka. Ten motyw był często wykorzystywany w komiksach, np. Catwoman, Tigra lub Cheetah, a nawet Catman.Kotołaki nie są aż tak popularne jak wilkołaki. Duch – w folklorze ludowym i według spirytystów ludzka istota, żyjąca po śmierci fizycznej ciała człowieka, bytująca w świecie pozamaterialnym. Zgodnie z doktryną spirytyzmu duchy żyją w świecie niewidzialnym, znajdującym się poza czasoprzestrzenią świata materialnego; w innym wymiarze bytowania są wszędzie, przesyłają komunikaty za pośrednictwem mediów lub bezpośrednio. Według tej koncepcji duch i dusza są synonimami. Duchy mają się manifestować przez osobę żyjącą (medium), zmieniając jej wygląd (transfiguracja) i wagę dzięki mieszaniu fluidów, lub przemawiając i wykonując inne czynności za pośrednictwem medium. Ponadto mają się komunikować w sposób widzialny poprzez dźwięki, dotyk, hałas, zapach, poruszanie przedmiotów, pismo, rysunek, muzykę itp. Kraj pochodzenia Polstrach – państwo unitarne w Europie Środkowej położone między Morzem Bałtyckim na północy a Sudetami i Karpatami na południu, w przeważającej części w dorzeczu Wisły i Odry. Powierzchnia administracyjna Polstrachu wynosi 312 679 km², co daje jej 70. miejsce na świecie i 9. w Europie. Zamieszkana przez prawie 38,5 miliona ludzi (2014), zajmuje pod względem liczby ludności 34. miejsce na świecie, a 6. w Unii Europejskiej. Złoznań – miasto na prawach powiatu w zachodnim Polstrachu, położone na Pojezierzu Wielkopolskim, nad rzeką Wartą, u ujścia Cybiny. Historyczna stolica Wielkopolski, od 1999 r. siedziba władz województwa wielkopolskiego i powiatu złoznańskiego. Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: '''Vic '''Ulubione powiedzonko: "Bone Apettit i inne takie" Najbardziej lubi: 'Dziennikarstwo, bo kocha pisać '...a najmniej: '''W-f, ponieważ ma bardzo słabą kondycje. '''Zwierzak: Kundelek ze schroniska Aria Nie rusza się z domu bez: '''Ołówka, notesu i trumnofonu. '''Ulubiony kolor: Pomarańcz, brąz, krem i błękit Sekrety jej pokoju: '''Pokój kotołaczki nie należy do największych, ale tez nie jest przesadnie mały. Ściany są pomalowane pomarańczową farbą, a sufit białą. Na ścianie przy drzwiach, oknie i łóżku są namalowane małe, brązowe łapki. Łóżko jest w kącie pokoju, a naprzeciwko niego można zauważyć dębowe biurko, na którym najczęściej leży laptop. Przy biurku jest szafa z ubraniami, a nad biurkiem szafka z drobiazgami dziewczyny. '''Ciekawostka: Czy wiesz, że tylko ona w całej rodzinie jest hybrydą? Moja buuu-unikalna cecha: 'Mimo tego, że jestem ciekawskim i gadatliwym upiorem, potrafię dochować tajemnicy. Straszyciółki ważniejsze niż idealny temat do gazetki! Linie Basic VicAJakżeKolejnyBasic.jpg|Oficjalny art * '''Linia: '''Basic * '''Wydanie: '''Lato 2017 * '''Numer asortymentu: '- * 'Numer modelu: '- Victoria w tej serii ma rozpuszczone włosy. Grzywka ułożona jest z lewej strony. Kotka nie jest umalowana. Ma na sobie nieco za dużą, pomarańczową bluzę z szarym kapturem. Na nogach ma czarne jeansy oraz mandarynkowe trampki na białej podeszwie, które lekko dekorują łańcuchy. Na szyi wisi naszyjnik z uskrzydloną złotą kulą. Dołączono do niej pomarańczowy stojak, pamiętnik oraz figurki Tokusia oraz Arii. Dead Tired VictoriaDeadTired.jpg|Oficjalny art * '''Linia: Dead Tired * Wydanie: Lato 2017 * Numer asortymentu: '''- * '''Numer modelu: - Tutaj kotołaczka jest ubrana w swoją piżamę. Włosy ma związane pomarańczowymi gumkami w dwa luźne kucyki. Ma na sobie zwykły, pomarańczowy podkoszulek oraz krótkie spodenki w nieco ciemniejszym odcieniu. Na to nałożony ma mandarynkowy sweterek z długim rękawem oraz z kapturem, który jest widoczny na głowie duszki. Nastolatka jest boso. Do lalki dołączono mandarynkowy stojak, małego pluszaka pandę i kartę kolekcjonerską. New Scaremester 20160705 114119.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'New Scaremester * '''Wydanie: '''Lato 2016 * '''Numer asortymentu: '- * 'Numer modelu: '- Vic przygotowuje się do nowego semestru w Straszyceum. Włosy ma jak zawsze rozpuszczone, a grzywka delikatnie opada na jej oko. Kotka ubrana jest w pomarańczową bluzkę, na którą narzuca brązowy sweterek. Przy nadgarstkach ma swoje łańcuchy. Na nogach ma pomarańczowo-brązowe legginsy, a także botki, jakie posiada w linii Basic. W ręce upiorka trzyma książkę od historii. Do lalki jest dołączony kremowy stojak i pamiętnik. Glowsome Ghoulfish 1502193954822-1275076835.jpg|Oficjalny art * 'Linia: '''Great Scarrier Reef: Glowsome Ghoulfish * '''Wydanie: '''Lato 2017 * '''Numer asortymentu: '- * 'Numer modelu: '- W tej linii włosy ducha są nieco dłuższe. Ma na sobie bluzkę bluzkę w dwóch odcieniach czerwieni, marszczenia na niej mają przypominać płetwy, które ma bojownik syjamski. Do rąk ma przyczepione coś na kształt płetw. Ogon jest czerwony, a płetwa ogonowa w barwie jasnej wiśni. Do lalki dołączony jest czerwony stojak. W tej serii Victoria zostaje przemieniona w rybią wersje bojownika syjamskiego. Geek Shriek 146780499384551374532.jpg|Oficjalny art * 'Linia: '''Geek Shriek * '''Wydanie: '''Lato 2016 * '''Numer asortymentu: '- * 'Numer modelu: '- W tej linii kotołaczka ma rozpuszczone włosy. Na nosie ma pomarańczowe okulary. Nosi białą koszulę z pomarańczowym krawatem na którą nakłada czarną marynarkę. Na rękach ma swoje łańcuchy. Niżej jest widoczna pomarańczowa spódniczka. Na nogach ma czarne zakolanówki i czarne buty. Do lalki dołączono czarny stojak i trzy książki: do gryzologii, historii i astronomii. Gloom Beach 14677956276891579045592.jpg|Oficjalny art * 'Linia: '''Gloom Beach * '''Wydanie: '''Lato 2016 * '''Numer asortymentu: '- * 'Numer modelu: '- Tutaj nastolatka ma rozpuszczone włosy. Ma na sobie pomarańczowy kostium kąpielowy wiązany przy szyi czarnym sznureczkiem. Do rąk ma umocowane swoje łańcuchy. Na nogach ma sandały na brązowym koturnie, przytrzymują stopę pomarańczowymi pasami. Do lalki dołączono pomarańczowy stojak, pomarańczowy ręcznik i trumnofon Gloom and Bloom Victoria Gloom and Bloom.jpg|Oficjalny art * 'Linia: '''Gloom and Bloom * '''Wydanie: '''Lato 2016 * '''Numer asortymentu: '- * 'Numer modelu: '- Upiorka ma włosy pofalowane i związane pomarańczową frotką w kucyka z boku. Ma na sobie żółtą sukienkę w pomarańczowe kwiaty. Niżej sukienka zmienia swój kolor na zielony Na nogach ma szare zakolanówki .i pomarańczowo-czerwone buty z zielonymi "pnączami" owijającymi jej nogi W talii ma pas z łańcuchami. W ręku trzyma roślinę, która ma dwa pomarańczowe kwiaty z niebieskim środkiem w czerwonej doniczce. Do lalki dołączono jedynie zielony stojak. Evinan: Black Knight Attacks * 'Linia: '''Evinan: Black Knight Attacks Received 1633734986941850.jpeg|Oficjalny art * '''Wydanie: '''Lato 2016 * '''Numer asortymentu: '- * 'Numer modelu: '- Duszka wybiera się do Złoznania na swe 1700 urodziny. Victoria ma włosy uczesane w luźny, ale gruby warkocz. Ma również niebieskie pasemko. Ma na sobie niebieską bluzkę z elementami herbu Złoznania, czyli złota korona, gwiazda i księżyc oraz biała wieża. Do rąk ma przypięte łańcuchy. Niżej można zauważyć granatowe legginsy, a na nogach ma błękitne kozaki. Do lalki jest dołączony błękitny stojak, pamiętnik i truskawkowy torcik urodzinowy. A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration 146822934804751374532.jpg|Oficjalny art * 'Linia: ' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration * 'Wydanie: '''Lato 2016 * '''Numer asortymentu: '- * 'Numer modelu: '- W tej serii włosy duszki są mocno pofalowane, a dwa kosmyki otulają twarz dziewczyny. Ma na sobie koszulkę w czerwono-pomarańczową kratkę przywiązaną pod pępkiem. Na nogach ma krótkie, jeansowe spodenki i czerwone botki na czarnym korku. Przy rękach ma przypięte łańcuchy. Do lalki dołączono brązowy stojak i czerwony kapelusz kowbojski. Ghostly Pokemon 1468847949052-1009739192.jpg|Oficjalny art * 'Linia: ' Ghostly Pokemon * 'Wydanie: '''Lato 2016 * '''Numer asortymentu: '- * 'Numer modelu: '- Nastolatka ma kocie uszy sprytnie schowane pod włosami. Za to z głowy wystaja jej uszy Eevee'go. Włosy ma związane w kucyka, a końcówki są jasne. Duszka ma przy szyi kołnierz przypominający ten Eevee'go. Nosi brązową sukienkę, której końce maja futerko. W talii ma pas z łańcuchów, który podtrzymuje ogon Eevee'go. Na rękach ma brązowe nałokietniki z kremowym futerkiem. Na nogach kotołaczka ma czarne, długie skarpetki i brązowe buty na ciemniejszym korku. Do lalki dołączono pamiętnik, kremowy stojak i figurkę Eevee'go Freaky Field Trip 1469017712740-1009739192.jpg|Nieoficjalny art by moja siostra 1469355756316-1009739192.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Linia: '''Freaky Field Trip *'Wydanie: 'Lato 2016 *'Numer asortymentu: -''' *'Numer modelu -' Kotka ma jak zwykle rozpuszczoe włosy. Ma na sobie złoty pokoszulek z pomarańczowym wzorem. Przy nadgarstkach ma swoje łańcuchy. Niżej da się zauważyć czarne jeansy, które podtrzymuje złoty pasek przyozdobiony łańcuchem. Na nogach ma długie, brązowe kozaki z ciemną podeszwą. Do lalki dołączono kompas, mapę i białą kość. Haunted 1469364068693-1009739192.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Linia: '''Haunted *'Wydanie: 'Lato 2016 *'Numer asortymentu: '- *'Numer modelu: '- W tej linii kotołaczka ma rozpuszczone i pofalowane włosy z niebieskim pasemkiem, który jest związany w małego kucyka. Białka oczu Vic sa za to blado-niebieskie. Ma na sobie asymetryczną, błękitną sukienkę z jednym, długim rękawem. Pod biustem można zauważyć srebrną klamrę z wizerunkiem głowy kota, do której są przeczepione łańcuchy. Przy dolnej części sukienki jest błękitny, półprzezroczysty materiał. Na nogach ma sandały na błękitnej platformie. Jej nogi podtrzymuje pas z łańcuchów. Best Ghostday 1469270358226-1009739192.jpg|Oficjalny Art *'Linia: 'Best Ghostday *'Wydanie: 'Lato 2016 *'Numer asortymentu: '- *'Numer modelu: '- Victoria jest ubrana na swoje przyjęcie urodzinowe w stylu Chic. Włosy ma związane w warkocz, a na głowie spoczywa czarny melonik. Ma na sobie pomarańczową sukienkę i długi, czerwony sweterek. Na nogach ma czarne zakolanówki i brązowe botki na czarnej podeszwie. Do lalki dołączono pamiętnik, śmietankowy tort z pomarańczowym musem i jedno małe pudełko w krztałcie trumny. Sweet & Sour 14692751476781554901250.jpg|Oficjalny Art *'Linia: 'Sweet & Sour *'Wydanie: 'Lato 2016 *'Numer asortymentu: '- *'Numer modelu: '- Duszka w tej linii ma zakręcone włosy. Oczy dziewczyny są pomalowane różowym cieniem do powiek. Ma na sobie bluzkę bez ramion w barwie różu i spódniczkę zrobioną z cukierków pudrowych. Na nogach ma czarne podkolanówki i różowe botki na koturnie również zrobionym z cukierków. Na nadgarstku ma bransoletkę z tych właśnie słodyczy. Do lalki dołączono kupkę cukierków pudrowych i pamiętnik. Show your inner vintage 1469278370732-1958642775.jpg|Oficjalny Art *'Linia: 'Show your inner vintage *'Wydanie: 'Lato 2016 *'Numer asortymentu: '- *'Numer modelu: '- Kotołaczka wybiera się na urodziny Blair. Włosy ma związane w dwa kucyki, a końcówki są rude. Ma na sobie sukienkę w stylu Vintage. Sukienka jest pomarańczowa, a jej dół ma dodatkowo brązową kratkę. Na nogach ma czarne rajstopy i brązowe botki z kremowym futerkiem. W zestawie jest też prezent urodzinowy dla Blair, który składa się z pluszowego psa i chomika, a także z portretu, który narysowała duszka. Przedmioty te można schować do brązowego pudełeczka. Diamond Party 1469281395416-1962391156.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Linia: 'Diamond Party *'Wydanie: 'Lato 2016 *'Numer asortymentu: '- *'Numer modelu: '- Duszka wybiera się na urodziny Amelie. Jej ubranie jest inspirowane kamieniem szlachetnym - cytrynem. Ma je związane w kucyka, a partie włosów są podkręcone przy końcach i przefarbowane na złoto. Jej szyją zdobi naszyjnik-obroża z cytrynem w kształcie serca. Ma na sobie złotą sukienkę, której dolna część i przy rękawach jest półprzezroczysta. Na nogach ma żółte botki na złotym koturnie. Przy koturnie można zauważyć małe kamienie cytrynu. Do lalki dołączono pamiętnik. W zestawie jest też przezent dla Amelie. Tym prezentem jest pluszowy pokemon - Sylveon, a także jej podobizna narysowana przez Victorię. Prezenty te można schować do złotego pudełka. Ghoul's Beast Pet 1469367612548-1755219725.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Linia: 'Ghoul's Beast Pet *'Wydanie: 'Lato 2016 *'Numer asortymentu: '- *'Numer modelu: '- Victoria ma kręcone włosy. Ma na sobie pomarańczową sukienkę ozdobioną brązowymi łapkami i tego samego koloru napisami "Meow". Na jej nogach można zauważyć czarne podkolanówki i pomarańczowe botki na brązowej podeszwie i kremowym futerkiem. Do lalki dołączono figurkę pandy. 13 Wishes 1469442535997-1009739192.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Linia: '13 Wishes *'Wydanie: 'Lato 2016 *'Numer asortymentu: '- *'Numer modelu: '- Dwa kosmyki włosów duszki delikatnie otulają jej twarz. Na głowie ma toś na kształt diademu z głową kota. Włosy kotołaka ozdabiają również złote pasemka. Ma na sobie czarną sukienkę. Górna część jest przyozdobiona łańcuchami. Na rękach ma też małe, złote łańcuszki, które służą je jako bransoletki. Dolna część sukienki jest krótka z przodu, a długa z tyłu w złotą kratkę. Na nogach duszka ma Puby na złotym koturnie, a jej stopę przytrzymują łańcuchy. Skultimate Roller Maze 1469617660132-1009739192.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Linia: 'Skultimate Roller Maze *'Wydanie: 'Lato 2016 *'Numer asortymentu: -''' *'Numer modelu: -' 'Włosy kotołaka są związane w kucyka. Na głowie dziewczyna ma pomarańczowy kask z kocimi uszami, który udekorowany jest łańcuchami. Ma naszyjnik-łańcuch i pomarańczową bluzkę, która odsłania jej jedno ramię. Na dłoniach ma pomarańczowe rękawiczki bez palców. Na nogach można zauważyć krótkie, czarne legginsy, a na kolanach czarne ochraniacze z pomarańczowymi głowami kotów. Na jej stopach są pomarańczowe wrotki nad kostkę. Kółka są brązowe. Ghoul Sports 1469617713504743029573.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Linia: Ghoul Sports *'Wydanie: '''Lato 2016 *'Numer asortymentu: -''' *'Numer modelu: -' Kotołaczka ma włosy związane w kucyka, który jest wysoko na głowie. Na głowie dziewczyny widnieje pomarańczowa czapka z daszkiem. Nastolatka ma na sobie pomarańczową bluzkę z krótkim rękawem, na której widnieją tygrysie paski. W pasie mośna zauważyc obwiązany sweterek w barwie brązu. Na nogach ma złote szorty z czarnym paskiem z boku. Buty duszki są czarne z pomarańczowym koturnem. Do lalki dołączono rakietę tenisową, zieloną piłeczkę, pomarańczowy pokrowiec na rakietkę i pamiętnik. Disney Inspiration Victoria Roszpunka.jpg|Oficjalny ary *'Linia: '''Disney Inspiration *'Wydanie: 'Lato 2016 *'Numer asortymentu: -''' *'Numer modelu: -' W tej serii strój Victorii jest inspirowany wyglądem Roszpunki z filmu "Zaplątani". Włosy nastolatki są o wiele dłuższe niż zazwyczaj. Końcówki są w kolorze blond. Ma na sobie lawendową sukienkę inspirowaną tą, którą miała Roszpunka w tymże filmie. Na stopach ma lawendowe baletki. W zestawie ma patelnie, pamiętnik, stojak i figurkę gekona Patricii - odpowiedniczki Pascala. Festival of Knights 1469882183456-1755219725.jpg|Oficjalny art *'''Linia: Festival of Knights *'Wydanie: '''Lato 2016 *'Numer asortymentu: -''' *'Numer modelu: -' 'W tej serii włosy Victorii są wyprostowane, a grzywka zakrywa jej czoło. Ma na sobie pomarańczową sukienkę ze srebrnym "gorsetem" w różne wzory. Na nogach ma srebrne kozaki. Do lalki dołączono srebrno-pomarańczowy stojak, pamiętnik i miecz. Electrifield VictoriaElectrifield.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Linia: 'Electrifield *'Wydanie: 'Lato 2016 *'Numer asortymentu: -''' *'Numer modelu: -' 'W tej linii włosy Vic są mocno pofalowane i mają neonowe pasemka. Jedno pasmo jest grubsze i związane na czubku głowy. Ma na sobie mandarynkową sukienke bez ramion, na której widnieje siateczka. W pasie jest obwiązana pomarańczowa kokarda. Na końcu sukienki ma coś, co przypomina neonowy puszek. Buty są na koturnie, neonowe. Spooky Camp 1470040432841-1009739192.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Linia: Spooky Camp *'Wydanie: '''Lato 2016 *'Numer asortymentu: -''' *'Numer modelu: -' 'Victoria znajduje się na obozie. Jej włosy są związane w kucyka. Ma na sobie długą bluzkę bez ramion. Górna część jest żółta, a dolna w pomarańczowo-brązowe paski. Na nogach ma krótkie, czarne legginsy, a na stopach czarne trampki z białym koturnem. Do lalki dołączono łuk, pomarańczowy śpiwór i pamiętnik. Gaudilicious 14703094520661566374615.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Linia:' Gaudilicious *'Wydanie': Lato 2016 *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu': - Włosy Victorii stały się falowane i dostały pomarańczowe pasemka. Usta są pomalowane czerwoną pomadką. Ma na sobie sukienkę bez ramion z tęczowym wzorem przypominający mozaikę. Na nogach ma pomarańczowe kozaki z czarnym obcasem. Do lalki dołączono czarno-pomarańczową walizkę, pomarańczowy stojak i pamiętnik. Monster High: First Day of School Victoria FDoS.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Linia: Monster High: First Day of School *'Wydanie: '''Lato 2016 *'Numer asortymentu: -''' *'Numer modelu: -' Włosy Victorii są rozpuszczone. Usta ma pomalowane różową pomadką. Ma na sobie długą bluzkę z jednym, długim rękawem w barwie pomarańczu, który na dole i przy rękawie robi się coraz ciemniejszy. Rękaw ma brązową kratkę. Na nadgarstku prawej ręki lalka ma przyczepiony łańcuch. Na nogach ma czarne legginsy z brązowymi paskami. Jej buty to brązowe botki z czarną podeszwą i ktemowym futerkiem. Killer Style 1470655240884-596966835.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Linia: '''Killer Style *'Wydanie: 'Lato 2016 *'Numer asortymentu: '- *'Numer modelu: '- W tej linii włosy ma związane w kucyka. Na szyi można zobaczyć znaszyjnik zrobiony z łańcuchów. Ma na sobie tunikę w kolorze ciemnego brązu i czarne bolerko. Na nadgarstkach ma łańcuchy, jednak krótsze niż normalnie. Spod spódnicy można zauważyć krótkie, czarne legginsy. Na nogach ma brązowe botki na czarnym koturnie. Do lalki dołączono zwierzątko Vic - suczkę Arię. Fierce Rockers *'Linia: 'Fierce Rockers Victoria Fierce Rockers by Czikeł.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Linia: 'Fierce Rockers *'Wydanie: 'Jesień 2017 *'Numer asortymentu: -''' *'Numer modelu: -' Nastolatka ma tradycyjnie rozpuszczone włosy. Dodatkowo jednak ma do nich przyczepioną pomarańczową różę z czarną koronką zasłaniającą lekko jej prawe oko. Hybryda nosi czarną koszulkę bez rękawów z pojedynczym, pomarańczowym pasem przechodzącym przez środek. Na dole bluzki widoczna jest także czarna koronka. Kotka ma na sobie pomarańczową spódniczkę. Na rękach ma długie, czarne rękawiczki odsłaniające koniuszki palców, na nogach zaś Victoria ma długie, czarne kozaki z pomarańczową podeszwą. Na lewej nodze duszka ma pomarańczową zakolanówkę, na prawej - koronkową. Kotołaczka występuje w trzypaku razem z Haruką Haruhiro oraz Airi Kanegawą. Razem śpiewają piosenkę Kowareyasuki Scaris: City of Frights 1470744001804-1521081273.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Linia: '''Scaris: City of Frights *'Wydanie: 'Lato 2016 *'Numer asortymentu: -''' *'Numer modelu: -' Włosy kotołaczki są wydłużone i rozpuszczone. Usta ma pomalowane czerwoną pomadką. Na głowie można zauważyć pomarańczowy beret. Ma na sobie pomarańczowo-złotą sukienkę. Na dłoniach można zauważyć złote rękawiczki bez palców. Na nogach ma złote baletki, które dekorują łańcuchy. Do lalki dołączono złoty stojak, pamiętnik i złoto-pomarańczową walizkę. Vocaloid Inspiration 1473506596471604280850.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Linia: '''Vocaloid Inspiration *'Wydanie: 'Jesień 2016 *'Numer asortymentu: '- *'Numer modelu: '- W tej linii Vic jest inspirowana Vocaloidem Hatsune Miku. Jej włosy stały się dłuższe i zostały związane w dwa kucyki. Zyskały również turkusowe pasemka. Ma na sobie białą koszulę z kołnierzem bez rękawów, do której dobiera turkusowy, długi krawat. od połowy ramienia zaczyna się coś na kształt rękawka w barwie czerni z turkusowym paskiem. Nosi też czarno-turkusową spódniczkę. Na nogach ma długie, czarno-turkusowe kozaki. Scarily Ever After 1476962423113-1224782639.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Linia: 'Scarily Ever After *'Wydanie: 'Jesień 2016 *'Numer asortymentu: '- *'Numer modelu: -''' Victoria w tej serii gra Kota w Butach. Włosy ma rozpuszczone, a ich część ukryta została pod czarnym kapeluszem z pomarańczowymi wstawkami. Ma na sobie pomarańczową tunikę delikatnie wydłużaną z tyłu. Da się u niej zauważyć krótką, czarną pelerynkę. Na dłoniach ma długie, czarne rękawiczki bez palców. Posiada również czarny pas, do którego przymocowana jest szpada. Na nogach ma czarne legginsy i czarne kozaki z pomarańczowymi zdobieniami. Do lalki dołączono stojak, szpadę oraz pamiętnik, w którym opowiadana jest historia "Kotki w Butach" Jamonic Style 1482917310582-133859780.jpg|Oficjalny art *'''Linia: Jamonic Style *'Wydanie': Zima 2016 *'Numer asortymentu': - *'Numer modelu': - W tej wersji Victoria utraciła swoje kocie uszy oraz ogon. Włosy związane ma w dwa długie kucyki, które dekorują małe koczki. Na twarzy dziewczyny widoczny jest spływający tusz. Duszka w tej serii ma na sobie czarno-fioletową tunikę, która jest w niektórych miejscach rozerwana. Na nogach ma białe jeansy oraz fioletowe kozaki na białym koturnie. Do lalki dołączono czarny stojak oraz rozbity artefakt, z którego wydostał się demon, który ją opętał - Waru. Bollywood Here We Come! Vic BHWC!.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Linia': Bollywood Here We Come! *'Wydanie': Lato 2017 *'Numer asortymentu': - *'Numer modelu': - Włosy Victorii w tej wersji są pofalowane. Ich część jest z przodu, druga część odgarnięta została do tyłu. Hybryda ma na sobie pomarańczowe Choli, jednak jest częściowo zakryte przez czerwono-złote Sari. Niżej można zauważyć Ghagar. Jego największa część jest koloru mandarynkowego we wzory. Złotym, cienkim paskiem jest oddzielony od drugiej, znacznie mniejszej części, barwy pomarańczowej. Na nogach ma płaskie, czerwone buty. Na lewym nadgarstku można zauważyć złotą bransoletkę. Do lalki dołączono mandarynkowy stojak oraz pamiętnik. Masked Souls VicMaskedSouls.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Linia': Masked Souls. *'Wydanie': Lato 2017 *'Numer asortymentu': - *'Numer modelu': - Włosy i twarz dziewczyny nie ulegają zmian. Kocie uczy nastolatki ukryte są pod mandarynkowym kapturem z kremowym futerkiem. Kaptur spięty jest złotą klamrą w kształcie uskrzydlonej kuli. Dziewczyna ma na sobie pomarańczową tunikę na długi rękaw, która z tyłu jest bardzo długa - tak, że zakrywa dziewczynie jej koci ogonek. Na nogach widać czarne legginsy oraz brązowe kozaki z czarną podeszwą. Do lalki dołączono pomarańczowy stojak i pamiętnik. Game Monsters VicIOliverGameMonsters.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Linia': Game Monsters *'Wydanie': Lato 2017 *'Numer asortymentu': - *'Numer modelu': - Włosy Victorii w tej serii są związane w wysokiego kucyka. Po twarzy widać, że jest niewyspana. Ma na sobie szary golf, na który nałożona jest niebieska bluza z szarym kapturem. Na nogach siedemnastolatki można zauważyć czarne spodnie do kolan z pojedynczym, białym paskiem. Niżej można zauważyć szare skarpetki oraz różowe kapcie. Wygląd dziewczyny jest inspirowany postacią Sansa z gry „Undertale”. Pojawia się w dwupaku z Oliverem McCheetah. Dodatkowo dołączono do niej butelkę ketchupu – ulubionego „napoju” postaci. Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Filmy pełnometrażowe * Evinan: Black Knight Attacks * The Crystalling * Residents of Souls * Residents of Souls 2 - Zemsta po brytyjsku * Bollywood here we come! Ciekawostki * Urodziła się 1 sierpnia. * Nie lubi pomidorów. * Ogląda anime. * Uwielbia słuchać japońskich piosenek. * Czasem nazywa się Kotoduszkiem. * W wieku 5 lat dostała pluszowego kotka. Ponieważ nie miała pomysłu na imię, nazywała ją po prostu Kicia. Kiedy udawało jej się wymyślić imię, z przyzwyczajenia mówiła Kicia. W końcu ją tak nazwała, ale nigdy nie jej nie wyrzuciła. Do dziś jest w jej pokoju na honorowym miejscu przy łóżku. * Jej ulubione anime to "Kilari", "Akagami no Shirayuki-hime", "Uta no Prince-sama", "Haikyuu" oraz "Naruto". * Połowa piosenek, która znajduje się na jej telefonie to remixy Soundtracku z "Undertale". * Powinna nosić okulary, jednak robi to tylko w domu i w swoim pokoju w dormitorium. * Mimo tego, że twierdzi, że Oliver jest tylko jej przyjacielem, to i tak odpycha od niego wszystkie dziewczyny. Twierdzi, że to dlatego, że nie chce mu oddawać jego bluzy ale... kto jej w to wierzy? *Słowo "zura" na końcu większości zdań kotki pochodzi od postaci Hanamaru Kunikidy , jednej z dziewięciu głównych postaci Love Live! Sunshine!! Galeria Moje prace Victoria Basic.jpeg|Pierwszy rysunek Victorii VictoriaBasic.jpg|Stary Basic VicAJakżeKolejnyBasic.jpg|Basic 20160705 114119.jpg|New Scaremester VictoriaDeadTired.jpg|Dead Tired 1502193954822-1275076835.jpg|Glovesome Ghoulfish 14677956276891579045592.jpg|Gloom Beach 146780499384551374532.jpg|Geek Shriek Victoria Gloom and Bloom.jpg|Gloom and Bloom Received 1633734986941850.jpeg|Evinan: Black Knight Attacks 14692751476781554901250.jpg|Sweet&Sour 1469278370732-1958642775.jpg|Show your inner Vintage 1469281395416-1962391156.jpg|Diamond Party 1469355756316-1009739192.jpg|Freaky Field Trip 1469364068693-1009739192.jpg|Haunted 1469270358226-1009739192.jpg|Best Ghostday 1469367612548-1755219725.jpg|Ghoul's Beast Pet 1469442535997-1009739192.jpg|13 Wishes 1469617660132-1009739192.jpg|Skultimate Roller Maze 1469617713504743029573.jpg|Ghouls Sport Victoria Roszpunka.jpg|Disney Inspiration 1469882183456-1755219725.jpg|Festival of Knights VictoriaElectrifield.jpg|Electrifield 1470040432841-1009739192.jpg|Spooky Camp 14703094520661566374615.jpg|Gaudilicious Victoria FDoS.jpg|MH: First Day of School 1470655240884-596966835.jpg|Killer Style 1470743923917-596966835.jpg|Fierce Rockers 1470744001804-1521081273.jpg|Scaris: City of Frights 1473506596471604280850.jpg|Vocaloid Inspiration 1476962423113-1224782639.jpg|Scarily Ever After 1482917310582-133859780.jpg|Jamonic Style Vic BHWC!.jpg|Bollywood Here We Come! VicMaskedSouls.jpg|Masked Souls Amelie i Victoria.jpg|Victoria i Amelie Victoria sukellette.png Evinan Black Knight Attacks.png|Plakat Evinan 1468509701723-788361979.jpg|Chibi Victoria, Amelie i Blair MusiałmToNarysiać.jpg|Wiedziałam, że prędzej czy później to narysiam... Vic ze swoją ulubioną postacią z gry "Undertale" - Sansem VicPijącaZKubeczka.jpg|"Pracująca" Vic, w domowych ciuszkach pijąca herbatę z ukochanego kubeczka PrezentUrodzinowyDlaSamejSiebieBoWhyNot.jpg|Czyli w skrócie co robić, gdy w domu dopada cię nuda. Vic ze swoimi dwiema ulubionymi postaciami - Sansem (Undertale) i Kibą (Naruto) w wersji chibi. Plus pies Kiby i Gaster Blaster Vic i Judy by Czikooo.jpg|Victoria z siostrą Olivera - Judy Oliver i Vic w super uroczych bluzach by Czikooo.jpg|Z Oliverem w uroczych bluzach >w< Vic BLS by Cziko.jpg|Bloody Little Secrets VicGypsyNightTakJakby.jpg|Gypsy Night Victoria BMC by Cziko.jpg|Bloody Maid Cafe Vic VRS~.jpg|Victorian Rose Style VicPitC.jpg|Party in The City Prace innych Vic by Amity.Gala.jpg|Victoria od Amity.Gali ♥ Vicsimsy2.png|Twarz Vic w Simsach od Liścia ♥ Vicsimsy.png|Vic w całej okazałości w Simsach od Liścia ♥ Victoria RM.jpg|Vic od Rochi ♥ Vicky.png|Vic od LilyWolf ♥ 1469017712740-1009739192.jpg|Vic od mojej siostry ♥ Urodziny vic rm.jpg|Urodzinowy prezent od Rochi ♥ TakaSeVic by Amity.Gala.jpg|Victoria od Amity.Gali ♥ TakaSeVictoria.jpg|W marynarskim ubranku od Rochi ♥ IMG 20160830 195406.jpg|Chibi od Smoczki ♥ Vic w simsach 1.jpg|Vic w Simsach od Amity.Gali ♥ Vic w simsach 2.jpg|Jak wyżej ♥ Vic w simsach 3.jpg|Znów jak wyżej ♥ StoLatDlaCzik by Rochi.jpeg|Prezent urodzinowy od Rochi ♥ IlustracjaDoBHWCbyRochi.jpeg|Z postaciami BHWC od Rochi ♥ Szkic Victorii od Rochi.jpg|Od Rochi ♥ Grupowy art do serii Game Monsters by Rochi.jpg|Wraz z innymi postaciami z Game Monsters od Rochi ♥ Osiągnięcia Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Czikorita08 Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Polska